villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
God (Black
God is an unnamed deity in the god-simulation computer games Black & White, when the games began "God" is fairly neutral and it is up to the player whether or not their particular "God" becomes good, evil or neutral. Story & Basic Overview (Black & White 2) In Black & White 2 the desperate prayers of followers during an Aztec invasion were said to have given birth to the "God" of that particular game and the player takes control of this cosmic being: with the aid of two symbolic characters representing good and evil this new "God" must gather followers and take over the world, either as a force of good or as a sadistic monster. One of the more unique aspects of the game is that as "God" becomes more corrupted as the world around it becomes visibly darker until it resembles a full-scale dystopia - even the hand (which represents "God") becomes gnarled and demonic if the player has corrupted the deity sufficiently. If a player decides to make "God" evil they will focus more on things like armies and human sacrifices, they may force their followers to live in slums and deprive them of food, sleep or other such necessities - often a truly corrupt "God" will randomly murder his own people for fun: the ultimate goal of the evil "God" is to basically destroy the world. Another important aspect of the game is the Creature, a powerful animal-like being of titanic size that acts as the avatar of "God" in many ways - much like "God" if a player chooses to be evil the Creature will become increasingly monstrous both in appearance and mannerisms. Many (but not all) players who want their "God" to be evil encourage their Creature to devour followers, wreck houses and generally run riot - some more warlike players may also choose to turn their Creature into a living war-machine: few would treat their Creature very well and either make them slaves to their will or allow them to become savage monsters. Evil "God" Ruling Styles Due to the fact a player can effectively decide what his or her "God" does it is possible to create varied ruling styles depending on taste. Some common examples would be: Dark "God" Under this ruling style the player turns their "God" into an all-seeing and all-powerful tyrant, they will rule with relative order but use it for selfish gains and while not as murderous insane as some of the other ruling styles a Dark "God" is still cruel and unforgiving. A people ruled under a Dark "God" may not have to worry about being randomly slaughtered but they will live in fear of being sacrificed or recruited into their dark lord's often large armies and most will be put to work building, collecting materials and so forth with little (if any) regard given to luxury items. The Creature, under the rule of a Dark "God", will likely be disciplined but will have no problem devouring followers if needed - they will save most of their destruction for their enemies however and may or may not help out with building and collecting materials. Chaotic-Evil "God" Under this ruling style the player turns their "God" into a psychotic monster that uses and abuses his power for no real reason other than he can. A people ruled under a Chaotic-Evil "God" will often be killed randomly, have their homes and belongings destroyed and may even have their food and resources stolen by their insane "God" or his Creature: prayers made to this style of "God" are either ignored or twisted in such a way the outcome will always be cruel and unusual. The Creature, under the rule of a Chaotic-Evil "God", will be destructive and savage - even towards its own people and is as likely to attack and maul allies as it is enemies. War "God" Under this style of ruling a player transforms his or her "God" into a warmongering overlord who seeks to conquer the world via force - whether it be from his vast armies, his powerful Creature or divine intervention in the form of terrifying miracles. A people ruled by a War "God" are most often recruited into the vast armies and sent to battle other nations, they will often target neutral towns before dealing with more openly hostile factions: they may opt to spare some citizens of captured towns to bolster their ranks or they may simply kill them. The Creature, under the guidance of a War "God", will likely be a near-mindless war-machine that exists to lay waste to any nation foolish enough to test the wrath of their "God" and will often be seen on the battlefield aiding their armies with hoof, paw or magic-spell. Destroyer "God" Under this style of rulership a player turns "God" into the ultimate force of evil, not concerned with gaining power through conquest or fear the Destroyer "God" simply wants to destroy everything and everyone in his world. This style of rulership is one of a merciless mass murderer who utilizes his unfathomable powers to lay waste to everything, it consists not only of the corruption of life but the extermination of everything: even things that could be beneficial. This style of rulership has major drawbacks in the fact that killing all of one's followers can deprive "God" of much needed resources: on the other hand such a terribly destructive style of rulership definitely aids those who seek to get a high "evil" ranking in a reasonably short scale of time. The Creature, under the guidance of a Destroyer "God", acts pretty much the same as it would under the guidance of a Chaotic-Evil "God" only with more empathize given on the destructive elements of the beast. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deities Category:On & Off Category:Omniscient Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Destroyers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extremists